


What Mattered Most

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don loses something important...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Mattered Most

Don sat by the window watching the cars go by. He hoped he would see Jackson pull up in front of their building, but the hope started to fade as the hour grew late. He got up and went to the kitchen for a beer. As he stood there at the sink, he began to take a good, long look at his current situation. He had no idea that Jackson was unhappy enough to want to leave. As far as Don knew, everything was okay. Sure, they had their problems but what couple didn't?

He went to the desk and got a pad and some paper and began to make a list much like the lists he made when working a case. He wrote down the things he knew about Jackson, such as his name, when and where he was born, and the color of his eyes and hair. He even wrote down the clothes Jackson was wearing when they met. The list got longer as Don remembered so many little things about Jackson, and he began to read everything he'd written.

When he finished reading, he realized that he knew nothing about Jackson's hopes and dreams, or how he dealt with the loneliness when Don was gone for days at a time working a case. He felt shame when he remembered all the times Jackson sat home alone while he was out partying with his friends. That came to mind because of the times they would argue about it and Jackson would shed tears because Don would be cruel.

He got up and headed for the bedroom. As he was getting undressed, he glanced at the photo on his bed table. The sight of him made Don sad because it was then he knew that Jackson wasn't coming back. He sat down on the side of the bed with his head in his hands, and the tears started to flow, Don asked; “Oh, God, what did I do?”

THE END


End file.
